Intimacy
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Set after Meet Market, Nick comes home and finds all he wants to do is hug her and never let go. Fits in after Recall. NickOC. Number 5 in Something Beautiful series.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Man it's been a while since I posted a Nick fic, haha that rhymes. Got a couple more planned after this. Then it's up to the powers that be. I know it's a bit late but this takes place around the time of Meet Market. Just some random fluff. Which I don't Nick or CSI. I do own Katie McAdams and a few other things like a keyboard and a mouse but who would want that?

* * *

Nick inserted his key into the lock of his door, it was nearing eight in the morning, meaning Katie would soon be leaving for work a day full of court or meetings or whatever she did, she didn't ask about his- he didn't ask about hers. Only when something was really bothering her but then it had to do with neither parent wanting the child/children involved.

His job had never crossed with hers nor had any of her clients turned up dead under suspicious circs. For which he was thankful. He really didn't want the bad of the world he dealt with for hours on end to catch up with the only thing he had little control over.

"Hey gorgeous" Katie called from the kitchen, where she was still in her PJ's, her hair piled high on top of her head, and not a stitch of make-up on, the best look he liked on her. Sure she could knock his socks off when she tried like when she dragged him to her Christmas party and wow that night had ended –_well. _

"You don't look so bad yourself" he told her as he set his coat down on the back of the couch and coming towards her, a smile on his face. He walked past her to the cupboards behind her to grab a glass and filled it with Orange Juice from the fridge.

"Nice lie but I'll believe you" she smiled and stirred the eggs

"Katie" for some reason he just wanted to hug her and never let go.

"Ya?" she asked turning around with the flipper in hand, seeing the look on his face, she deposited the flipper on the plate beside the stove and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, letting him hug her until he felt he had let the night's events slip away from him.

"There's lasagna in the fridge if you don't feel like eggs" she said when he released her and she went back to stirring the eggs

"Eggs are looking great after the night I had"

"They shouldn't be too much longer, if you want toast or anything you can make it"

Taking a sip of his orange juice he moved to the fridge to grab the bread, moving silently while preparing toast that would go with her eggs. Liking the fact that they could work silently together and not say any words.

"Don't you have work today?"

"No, I cleared it so today I'm free to do a little cleaning or what ever my heart desires"

"Lucky you" he grabbed a plate from the cupboard to set the toast on

"Yes lucky me" Katie smiled suddenly proud that she had the day off

"Lay with me until I fall asleep?" he brought the toast over to the table as she dished out the eggs

"Aww, of course babe"

"You ready?" Katie asked half an hour later, the dishes in the sink waiting to be done later, she was taking the pillows off the bed something out of habit she made every morning and Nick would only mess it up an hour later.

"Yep" Nick said coming out of his en-suite bathroom, Katie biting her lip seeing him in only pajama bottoms, forgetting how incredibly hot he looked and how she missed touching him.

Following Nick's cue of climbing into bed, Katie said nothing as she climbed in beside him, curling up to him on her side, her head lying on his chest.

"I've missed you" Katie whispered

"You see me everyday"

"But that's only in passing when I'm leaving and a kiss hello and goodbye, I miss this being able to cuddle, hearing your heartbeat"

"You knew how my schedule was when we started dating"

"I know, and I thought I could handle it but now I don't know"

"Are you breaking up me with me?" Nick asked puzzled, not sure he could handle the answer

"No, nothing like that quite the opposite actually" she drew lazy circles on his chest, placing a kiss on his chest she could reach, she remained silent for a bit until he brought her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I've missed you too" he whispered before he brought his lips to hers. Hearing her moan as he deepened the kiss, made him shift on top of her and her legs instantly opening for him, it had been awhile since they shared this kind of intimacy.

* * *

A/N: Not sure if I should continue and add another chapter of them well…, let me know if I should. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while since I've done a sex scene, and thought this one over long and hard – haha, to get it just right, so hopefully I did with this one. Thanks for the reviews on the last one.

* * *

His lips move from her lips that he had long decided they tasted like home, and moved downwards, devouring her neck as he went.

Reaching the lace on her tank top his tongue flicked out to have a little a taste. She moaned and he moved further down to taste her breast through the flimsy material. He moved to the other breast, her nails scraping against his skull.

He kept shaving it, cause he loved the feel of her fingernails against his scalp.

Seeing the darkened spots on her tank top in small circles around her nipples drove him wild and kissed her with raw passion as he helped her take off her shirt.

Her hardened nipples rubbing against him filled him with need.

Her nails scraped from his head to down his back, leaving faint red marks in thin lines down his back.

She could feel his member straining against the thin cotton against her center, her blood boiling as he continued to kiss her into oblivion.

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly, her head tilted back as he pushed into her. The feel of her around him was way better than he ever remembered and he took it slow not wanting the feeling to end.

To gain completion he drove into her harder and harder at her request, her muscles gripped him hard as she came and his name turned into a moan. He exploded inside her, never feeling more satified in his life. Well there was one time, the first time they had ever slept together. He found it safe to say that she was every woman he had ever slept with times ten.

He moved to roll off her, but her arms held him there in the spot.

"Not yet" she whispered into his ear and he placed a kiss to her sweat slickened temple.

His lips found hers and despite his size, he was flipped over onto this back. Smiling into the kiss he fought the urge to make love to her again and pulled her head back.

"I have to work tonight" he said in between kisses

"So?" she continued to kiss him and he found himself growing hard again.

"Katie"

"You're denying your horny girlfriend another roll in the hay?" she smiled as she kissed him knowing if she used the word _horny _she'd have him for sure.

His hands trailed down to her hips as he eased her onto him, he thought he'd come just from the feel of her sliding ever so slowly onto him. She rocked so little he groaned in frustration and his fingers dug into her hips motioning her to go faster. She laughed but complied as she slowly moved faster.

It was going to be one very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So appently my two parter turned into three. I thought what better way for them to know who she is then in this chapter, and in turn I dont have to start a new story and leave it at that. So here it is, the Final chapter of Intimacy. I think it's cute and I am amazed at how television shows are showing more than one character having a conversation, that just because the camera isnt on them directly whether they be in the background you can still see them talking and not waiting for anything. Mainly I'm talking about Prison Break's Chicago where you can see Micheal and Sara in the background talking even though the main focus is on Kellerman. Anyways wasted too much time writing this so here it is. Sadly the only person I own in this is, Katie.

* * *

His eyes were drifting shut, the room around him became smaller and smaller until all he saw was black.

He liked the black, there he finally forget the day, the noise and confusion of the day's events.

The black could also get him fired.

Open, open, open, Open your eyes.

Blinking rapidly he let out a big yawn looking around to see if anyone saw his little falling asleep episode as short as it was, it was still falling asleep on the job. Something that he had never done, even waiting for IAB, he had done so many things and drank so much coffee. He almost super glued his eyes open and finally he had been granted to go home.

He had Katie to thank for it, three times in one day, she had surprised him in the shower that he had to wake himself up, it had worked all right.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His eyes shot open again, dammit the woman was going to be the death of him, his results were done, he had inclusive results meaning he would have to go back to his crime scene and shift wasn't even half over.

"Nick Stokes please report to reception, Nick Stokes to reception" he heard over the PA system and ran a hand over his face, he needed to wake up to face anything that was waiting for him at reception.

Her back was to him as he approached, he waited for her to turn and show him a black eye or something, anything to prove why she was showing up here, in pajama bottoms and one of his sweatshirts.

"Katie? What's wrong are you hurt?" his hand roamed over her upper torso waiting for her to gasp at his touch but she did nothing.

"No I'm fine" she laughed placing her hand on his chest

"Who's that?" Greg asked Warrick who stood a little more than twenty feet away, watching the interaction between Nick and the mystery girl.

"Don't know but he sure knows her to be touching her like that" Warrick replied

"Whoa flirting in his place of work, I thought he only did that with the techs" Greg jaw hung open as he saw the mystery girl place her hand on his chest.

"Are you drunk?" he asked grabbing her head with both his hands, looking at her directly in the eyes to see any indication if she was intoxicated

"No" she clasped her hands around his and brought them away from her head

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I come to see you?" she was hiding back a laugh, her teeth biting into her lip showed him that

"It's three in the morning"

"I know, and usually I'm not up at this hour but I received a phone call…"

"If Ecklie sees this he'll be canned for sure" Greg eyes widened in shock as he saw Nick grab her head

"He's checking to see if she's drunk or high" Warrick supplied crossing his arms

"Wait doesn't Nick have a sweater like that one?"

"Ya and judging by the way it fits, he may be his" Warrick squinted trying to pinpoint a size on the sweater

"Is this the mystery girl he talks about?" Greg looked to the older man for an answer

"I think it is"

"Well we're going to have to introduce ourselves won't we?" Greg took a few steps towards the couple but stopped to see if Warrick was coming with him. The older man remained stationary but urged the younger man on, this was going to be a sight.

"My sister was picked up for indecent exposure" Katie laughed again but sobered "She's going to be about half an hour so I thought you might wanna grab a coffee if you can get away"

"I'd-"

"Nick is this the mystery woman you've been talking about?" Greg asked Nick but didn't wait for answer as he continued "The names Sander's, Greg Sanders" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

The boy was going to get it bad later.

"What are you watching?" Sara asked as she took Greg's former place

"Greg make an ass out of himself" they both looked in the direction to see Greg kiss the woman's knuckles.

"Nick's gonna kill him" Sara stated

"Yep" Warrick nodded

"Kat-"

"We were just leaving" Nick stepped forward wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder's as he walked her out the door.

"Twenty bucks says Nick creams him by shift's end" Sara propositioned

"I'm saying within the next two hours" he knew Nick, he wouldn't let this thing slide that long

"Deal" they headed in separate directions as Greg headed back towards them.

1 ½ hours later

"Greggo just the person I was looking for" Nick smiled fakely and moved closer to the slightly agitated man.

"Oh really?" squeaked out and moved around the layout table to keep a side of table between them at all times.

"Ya"

Warrick didn't mean to go the way he went, it was just luck that he happened to pass the layout room that Nick was trying to corner Greg in.

"Hey Sara meet me at layout room B" he clicked his phone shut, moving out of the way so he wouldn't be seen by either parties. Sara was there in several seconds flat, meaning she was doing the same thing he was, except the different person, while he was keeping an eye on Nick, she was on Greg.

Greg miscalculated and ended up in a chokehold

"See Greggo I like to keep my life private and by introducing her to you, that breaks the line. I want this relationship to work, and she's fine knowing little about what I do, and I prefer to keep it that way. So next time I find you trying to interfere in my personal life, I'll kick your ass cipache?"

"Crystal clear" he squeaked out as Nick held him tighter, his face turning red. Nick let go upon hearing his answer and walked out the door like nothing ever happened.

Sara unhappily slipped a twenty into Warrick's hand; he had won with 30 minutes to spare. She went into the layout room to assess the damage to Greg's neck while Warrick moved in a different direction of the lab. Yep he knew his Nicky boy was in love.


End file.
